rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kastorosian Amaranth-Dusk
Kastor Amaranth-Dusk, also known as "Kas", was born somewhere in the Khardian desert. Location unknown. He never knew his parents, or why he had no recollection of them. Kas is known for his prowess in battle - he has been in many of them. Toppling giant empires such as Russia's Ardougne singlehandedly, capturing Ardougne Castle (full of people) with only one other person, advancing through the ranks and reaching the heights of the Order of Wizards, Kas has become and exremely deadly and experienced combatant. He is also a known member of the Amaranth family; the most experienced and deadliest raiders. Through time as a senator of the empire of Monvallis and a Regent of Ardougne he also aquired exquisite political and strategic knowledge. He is extremely cool and relaxed, which means when he is angered it's ten times worse than it should be. He's known to favour dual scimitars, but can opt for other weapons such as throwing knives/axes or just normal swords. Appearance Kastorosian stands at 6"1 with a slightly muscular build. His skin being tanned from travelling in the desert, which matches nicely with his fair blonde hair and his bright blue eyes. He would have a branded 'A' on his back, which signifies that he is a member of the Amaranth family. He would have many cuts and bruises on his chest from when he fought over the years, but otherwise he would look un-harmed. Light blue runic markings would run down his arms, and be visible wherever skin is shown. He would always carry a poisoned tipped knife on him, whilst having various other weapons ranging from crossbows to swords. He would wear a shark-tooth amulet, given to him by someone very close to him. Personality Kas is extremely calm and cool. With Kas, there is always time for a joke and a bit of banter. There has to be. He mainly goes with the flow, but he is most dangerous when he's angered. It's extremely hard to annoy him, so when you do his temper is worse than most people's. Just don't piss him off. Skills Kastorosian is highly trained in each of the three combat methods, but usually opts for melee. His is mostly known for his infiltration and assassination skills, being very skillful when it comes to the stealth side of things. He is also quite intelligent, and has the ability to think on his feet. His reflexes are up to standards, and he is quite agile. His main weakness is his strength, which lacks to a certain extent. He is of average strength, and no more, which is why most of his excellent skills have nothing really to do with strength. Kastorosian has also a liking for one hit kills, because they mostly look epic when he tries them out. History He grew up during the reign of Zaros, worshipping him all his life. Kas' became one of Zaros' most trusted human footsoldiers, advancing through the ranks and defeating countless of enemies. Kas', being a mercenary at heart during his youth years, was persuaded to join Zamorak for gold and victory. He was one of the many mortals that helped deliver the staff of Armadyl into Zamorak's possession. For this, like most, he was cursed. Zaros took pity on him though, which was unusual. But this pity meant the worst fate of all. Kas was always one for friends and family, but with the eternal life (ageing, he can be killed in battle) he would watch any friends or family he ever had grow old and die around him The Dusk Kas became an elder Dusk due to Frejand winning him over and turning him. Kas changed his name to have a double barrel, rather than having two. He is now Kastorosian Amaranth-Dusk. He leads the Dusk family and many of the lesser family members follow him. His appearance has become now darker than usual, which is mainly due to the nature of the family. Trivia *Kastorosian Amaranth has no middle name. *He has had two wives, Ashley Arven and Ellamay Neit. *His killcount is about 70+ (All IC kills) *He enjoys good sex. *Most of his combat training came from assassination groups. *Kastorosian Amaranth was created on 10th February 2008. Category:Characters Category:Assassin Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Orphans Category:Amaranth